


Responsibility

by OtakSquadWrites



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 17:30:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14266080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OtakSquadWrites/pseuds/OtakSquadWrites
Summary: I’m sorry I’ve been lacking on my fics HOPEFULLY this makes up for lost time. Now, this my first Gratsu fanfic so please be respectful, It’d be appreciated. Okay enjoy.





	Responsibility

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry I’ve been lacking on my fics HOPEFULLY this makes up for lost time. Now, this my first Gratsu fanfic so please be respectful, It’d be appreciated. Okay enjoy.

Natsu just came out of the shower. Water gliding across his muscular, lean body. With a towel wrapped around his waist he steps out of the bathroom.  
Meanwhile, Gray was walking to Natsu’s apartment to go confess to him. Gray didn’t know why but he loved the pink haired lad. His heart was racing; he climbed up a few flights of stairs. He finally made it to his door. If his heart was racing then it practically bursting out of his chest now. Gray knocked on the door.

Natsu’s attention is now at his door wondering who it could be. He opens the door and it reveals a blushing Gray. “Gray? Why are you so red in the face?” Natsu questioned.

The black haired lad looks at an almost naked Natsu. The only thing covering his body is the towel clinging around his lower half. “What’re you looking at?” Natsu said confused. Then he looks down at himself and realizes that he’s practically naked. A blush starts to creep on his cheeks as well.

“Ha, ahem.” The pink haired lad scratches the back of his head and laughs sheepishly, clearing his throat. “Come in. I’ll get dressed.” Gray stepped in and had a seat and looks at Natsu as he walks away. Suddenly he gets up and hugs Natsu. He jumps in surprise. 

“Natsu…”Grey whispers. Natsu shudders and tenses. He continues “I love you… I love your fiery spirit your, goofy smile. Everything.” The pink haired lad relaxes but stays silent. He didn’t know what say. Did he love him really? Did Natsu love him back? Thoughts and questions swirled around his head like a tornado.

Gray starts talking again “It’s okay if you don’t love me back, but I just needed to tell you so I don’t live my whole wondering what if, you know. I’ll always love you.”

Natsu’s still silent. It was like he was pulling his heart strings like a guitar. Playing the correct string for the perfect melody. His chest tightens and his heart starts pumping rather quickly. Maybe he did love him, but he still wasn’t sure. Gray’s hands wrapped around his torso radiating a surprising warmth.

Gray moves away from his body the warmth leaving along with it. Gray then heads for the door. Natsu, then runs for him and tackles him. The towel falls off but he doesn’t notice it, Gray does and his blush from earlier comes back. “I love you too.” The pink haired lad says as he kisses him. Gray kisses back passionately.

He pulls away and breaks the kiss. Natsu then feels air on his torso and Gray’s excitement poke him. He is now a tomato just like Gray. The black haired lad tries to get up, but Natsu stops him. He then starts He pulls away and breaks the kiss. Natsu then feels air on his torso and Gray’s excitement poke him. He is now a tomato just like Gray. The black haired lad tries to get up, but Natsu stops him. He then starts the kiss back up. “Natsu, you don’t have to do this. It’s okay.” Gray says in embarrassment. “No, I want to. Plus after all I was the one that gave you that boner. It’s only fair for me to take responsibility, and fix your problem.” Natsu then tugs at is jeans and undoes them. The icy lad stops him “We should take this to the bedroom.” The pink haired lad simply nods and Gray carries him to the bedroom and lays Natsu down.

Natsu flips them over. He reaches for the black haired lads boxers and pulls them down. Gray’s erection springs up into the air and the pink haired lad pops it into his hot wet mouth. Natsu starts to slurp his manhood down.

Gray grabs a fist full of pink hair and groans. Natsu bobs his head faster and sucks harder. The black haired lad feels himself getting ready to cum. Not wanting this to end he pulls Natsu’s mouth off his dick.

Then Gray picks Natsu up and flips him in the 69 position so his ass was in his face. Gray spreads Natsu’s ass cheeks and looks at the twitching bubblegum pink hole. He starts to flick his tongue over the twitching and Natsu jerks up and looks back making a scared, but nonetheless pleasured and cute face. Which only seems to make Gray hornier. Gray does it again and the pink haired lad shivers in pleasure. He then inserts his tongue. “Ah… mmh.” Natsu moans as he feels the wet muscle inside of him. Gray continues to tongue Natsu down. “Please… mm… I… mm…ah. Gray, please.” Natsu begs and moans. Gray then places three fingers between his lips and Natsu takes them into his mouth. His tongue swirls around Grays digits. Coating them with saliva. 

He pulls his fingers out of the fiery lad’s mouth. He then replaces his tongue with one of the digits. Gray starts to move his finger in and out of Natsu. “Ah… ah…mmh…ah.” He lets out a pained, pleasured, soft moan. He pushes his ass back to get Gray’s finger deeper inside. The icy lad adds a second digit which adds on to Natsu’s pleasure. “Gray, please… mm…please more…ah~.” Natsu didn’t really know what he pleading for but whatever it was he needed it.

The black haired lad then inserts the third and thrust his fingers in faster to loosen him quicker. Gray then takes them out. “Gray…” Natsu whimpers at the loss. Gray flips Natsu and places him hovering over his dick. “Ride me.” Gray says in a low husky voice. Without complaint Natsu sinks himself down on his penis. “Nng…hmmh…nng.” The fiery lad groans in pain. Gray thrusts his hips up and he is now engulfed in the heat that is Natsu’s ass.

Natsu starts to move slowly up and down Gray’s length. The pain turns into pleasure in an instant and he starts to bounce on his dick. Gray’s hands wander Natsu’s body and his hands stop at the nips.

He pinches them between his index finger and thumb and stars play with a little. “AH!” The fiery lad yells randomly signifying that he’s found his prostate. “AH…Nng…ah…mmh.” Natsu stops all of a sudden. “Gray, I…please…I.” The pink haired lad panted out. Natsu’s leg had given out. The icy lad then growls and takes control.  
“I got it.” That’s all Gray said before he grabbed his hips and plugged himself back into Natsu’s tight heat. “AHHHHHHHHHH….MORE…FASTER, HARDER, ANYTHING PLEASE!” The pink haired lad begged and screamed as Gray pounded his ass. “Cum…. I need to cum.” Natsu tries to pump his weeping cock but."You're going to cum untouched." The fiery lad nodded submissively and clenched down on the black haired lad’s cock at the sound of Gray’s dominance.

Gray shoved his dick deeper and Natsu’s cum splurts all on Gray’s chest and face. After that he lets go of Natsu’s hands and lays him on his back. “I just came…I’m still…sensitive!” Gray then says “Don’t worry I’ll make this quick.” Gray pounds into his ass more and fills him up with his seed.

Natsu cries out as he gets filled up with the warm liquid. Gray pulls out. “I love you. We’re boyfriends now, right.” Natsu says softly as he lays on the icy lad’s chest. “Yes, I love you too.” After that they drift off into the darkness of slumber. With Natsu’s ass still leaking with cum.

The End  
==================================================================================================

Mini Scene

Natsu: Really,, author

Author- chan: Yes, and its author- chan to you mister

Natsu: Yeah whatever

Author- chan: You loved it

Natsu: …

Author- chan: I knew it. Hey Gray do you want to end it off

Gray: Sure

G/N: Author- chan hoped you enjoyed her Gratsu one shot. Help spread the Fairy Tail Gray x Natsu love and we love you.

Author- chan: Couldn’t have said it better myself.

All: BYE ITTENS

**Author's Note:**

> Okay there’s really nothing to say at this point so as Gray said I hope you enjoyed. I’m sorry I haven’t been posting lately, and I have no reasonable excuse.
> 
> Love ya kittens


End file.
